


Hysteria

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy gay sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: That butler and his Master face the arduous task of assisting the Midfords in the arrangements for the upcoming wedding of Lizzie and Ciel. Unfortunately, not everything goes to plan when Francis discovers the evidence of one of Ciel's nightly emissions on the bed sheets. Things get even more complicated when the stress gets too much for Lizzie and she succumbs to an episode of what the doctor calls 'hysteria'. Luckily there are solutions to both of these problems. Namely, Sebastian.This is Sebaciel, Lizzie just needs a hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from Sebastian's P.O.V. Again. I can't help it he's like my spirit animal.

Weddings. A chance for humans to come together and celebrate their mutual tolerance for each other with outfits and flowers and cake and some ritual communication with the Lord. Needless to say, the whole thing was disgusting and I didn't understand it whatsoever.

We had been at the Midford Manor for five days now. Ciel had recently turned sixteen and it was decided that he and Lady Elizabeth should wed within the next year. We had spent the past few days uselessly sampling cake, choosing colour schemes and deciding which flowers would best compliment Elizabeth's eyes. It was ludicrous. I would say it felt like purgatory but, having actually been there many a time, I can say with certainty that this was far worse.

Ciel had started to get a greenish tinge to him. I was attending to high tea while my Master sat with his Aunt and Fiancé discussing seating plans. Edward and Alexis conveniently had important family business to attend to, which had happened frequently during our visit.

"Diedrich has confirmed his attendance, but he won't be bringing a companion so that mean table two will have an odd number. Perhaps we should move him to table three." Francis said, consulting a chart that lay between them.

Ciel nodded, but his eyes were unfocused as he stared at a spot just above his Aunts shoulder.

"What if he sat on the table with Wolfram and Sieglinde?" Lizzie suggested, pointing at a diagram of the table in question.

"Ah yes, but then we would need to move somebody over. Perhaps Prince Soma could sit to the left...."

Their voices became an annoying background buzz as I poured more tea, and I made eye contact with Ciel to see a slightly tortured expression cross his features. He silently mouthed the word 'help' to me when I leaned over to refill his teacup.

Fortunately I was spared inventing some elaborate escape plan when one of the Midford maids burst in, a mousy looking girl with a sharp nose and watery blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Madam" she said, bowing slightly "I've encountered a bit of a... problem".

Francis looked up from the chart. "Yes?" she said sharply.

"Well... perhaps it would be best if we spoke in the parlour". The maid looked quite solemn and serious. Francis caught on to the mood and excused herself, leaving me alone in the room with the two teenagers.

"What do you think could be the trouble?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Goodness. Perhaps someone ate all the cake samples" Ciel replied sarcastically.

Lizzie didn't seem to pick up on this. "Do you really think so?" she asked innocently.

Ciel sighed. "I'm sure the cake samples are fine, Lizzie" he said, and sipped at his tea.

I heard the door re-open and turned to see Francis lean in slightly. "Sebastian, could we see you out here for a moment?" she asked.

"Certainly". How unusual. I placed the teapot on the table and gave a quick bow to my Master before following Francis out of the room. She crossed to the parlour opposite where the maid awaited with a large, white sheet in her hands.

"How can I be of service, Madam?" I asked politely.

"What do you know about this?" she asked, gesturing to the sheet in the maids hands. I looked at it, feeling confused, when the unmistakable scent hit me.

Semen. Ciel's semen, to be exact.

Ah. I could see the stain there now, stiff and slightly off white against the brightness of the sheet. With the frustrations of the wedding plans I had not seen to his laundry this morning, and the maid must have come around while I was busy.

"I am not sure this is an entirely appropriate conversation for a Lady" I told her. "Please allow me to see to all of my Master's washing to avoid any more unseemly circumstances".

"I am no delicate fool, Sebastian" she snapped at me "I have a son, after all. How often has this sort of thing been happening?"

Hmmm to tell the truth would be to risk the wrath of Francis and I must admit that the woman even scared me sometimes. Especially when she was brandishing a comb. A lie it would have to be.

"Not too frequently, Madam. I can assure you the matter is in hand." That was one way to put it.

"I'm glad to hear it. And how have you been administering his punishments?"

What was that supposed to mean? I had a feeling she wasn't referring to our frequent spankings.

"Punishments, My Lady?" I asked. She rolled her eyes up and sighed dramatically like she was talking to some kind of invalid.

"Of course, we must discourage this kind of thing. You have been a bit lax, butler, in allowing this bad habit to continue. Perhaps it is my own fault, I should have become more involved. After all, a growing boy needs a responsible adult to guide him in what is proper. You understand, don't you?"

Not in the slightest.

"Of course, My Lady"

"Good. Then I'll leave you to administer an appropriate punishment. And don't think I won't check" she said, waggling a finger sternly at me. I felt like I was the one being punished.

She sighed and looked back at the sheet. "Don't they grow up fast" she said in an entirely different voice. Humans were so confusing.

"Indeed they do" I replied, feeling like I was supposed to agree. She seemed to like that, and her body relaxed from its confrontational posture to fix me with a rare half smile.

"Perhaps you aren't the only one who has been neglecting their duties. With the wedding approaching, it is time I spoke to my daughter about the expectations of a wife by her husband. I trust you can handle this matter with my nephew?"

I'm sure it would be easier to show him. "Certainly" I told her.

"Very well, then. Let us take a short break from the table plans to have our private talks. Yourself and my Nephew may retire to his private quarters so as not to be overheard" she told me. The maid nodded along, having been stood with us awkwardly the entire time.

 

* * *

 

"Why are you taking me to my room, Sebastian?" my Master asked, trailing along behind me. "Do not think I am complaining, but my Aunt seemed to be most out of sorts. And for her to suggest this interlude in the middle of her precious arrangements is most unlike her".

"Patience, Young Master" I said, taking the stairs to the second floor. "I will inform you of everything in the privacy of your bedchamber".

"Privacy of my bedchamber" he said suggestively "I like the sound of that".

Luckily there was nobody around to overhear us, but one could never be too careful.

"Hush now, save it for the bedroom" I said with a smirk, reaching the top of the stairs and taking the second door to the right. It opened out into a small sitting room with adjoining bedroom and bathroom. These were the largest guest quarters where Ciel always stayed on his visits to the Midfords.

I shut the door to the bedroom behind us and noticed the clean bed that was not made up by me. Whoops.

The Young Master was on me in an instant. He grabbed my shirt collar with both hands and yanked my head down to meet his lips. He still had to lift himself onto his toes to do this, which I loved. His mouth was greedy and eager on mine as he dropped his jaw and thrust his tongue forward. I opened my mouth in response, forgetting completely my original intentions and allowing him to suck at my mouth and slurp messily. He was a terrible kisser. I had no idea why that excited me so much.

Just as his enthusiastic little mouth bit down on my bottom lip I remembered the sheets. Reluctantly, I pushed him away and he tried to take my lip with him rather than release it. It hurt a bit when I tugged it from his teeth.

He looked like I had just confiscated his sweets. His mouth was all pouty and red from kissing. It was a dreadful distraction, so I turned away from him and cleared my throat.

"Young Lord, I have been instructed by your Aunt to educate you on the matter of your wedding night consummation".

Silence. I chanced to look at him and he burst out laughing when he caught my eye. His whole body shook with mirth and he gasped out "she - she really said that?"

"Indeed she seemed quite concerned".

His laughter trailed off and he looked a bit confused. "Concerned?"

"Yes. Regrettably she also discovered evidence of last night's, ah, emission".

A look of horror crossed his features. "Discovered? How the bloody hell could she have done that?!"

"Well, you understand that we had an early start and all those colour swatches to look through. Since you ordered me not to leave you alone with the women, I have attended to you all day and it seems that the maid took to the laundry in my absence..."

"Oh great" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It isn't all bad, Young Master" I told him "after all, I've also been requested to punish you".

He perked up a bit at that. "Is this before or after you teach me all about the birds and the bees?" he asked, prowling closer to me again.

A badly timed commotion could be heard coming from down the hall and we grudgingly moved apart to listen. There was some shouting and the sound of footsteps running.

"Whatever could be happening now" Ciel said with a huff.

We left the bedroom to investigate. The voices were now downstairs and we followed them to find a small gathering of servants outside the room of Lady Elizabeth.

"She's okay, she's fine" I heard Francis call from within.

Ciel pushed past the servants to knock politely at the slightly ajar door. "Is everything all right?"

Francis quickly filled the small gap, blocking the room from view."It's quite all right, Ciel, just go back to - to whatever you were doing."

"Is Lizzie okay?" he asked, trying to see past her.

Francis hesitated before replying "she took a funny turn but she's perfectly okay now. The stress of the wedding and - and whatnot" she said, before making eye contact with me. It seemed the details of her wedding night may have distressed her somewhat.

Alexis rounded the corner and joined Ciel in the doorway. "The doctor is on his way" he told Francis, looking concerned. I heard Lizzie's high voice call "I'm fine!' from within the room but no one responded to her.

"Perhaps I should bring some tea" I offered, and was met with an unreasonable amount of gratitude. What was it with humans and tea.

"I'll help you" said Ciel surprisingly, leaving the doorway to join me on my journey to the kitchens. The servants had started to disperse now, not finding any more gossip to be had.

"And why, might I ask, have you graced me with your assistance?"

"What happened?" he asked when we were out of earshot, ignoring me completely.

Hmm how could I put this. "It appears that Miss Elizabeth fainted at hearing the ins and outs of coupling".

"Ins and outs... where do you get these things" he said, not even laughing at my hilarious joke. "She really fainted?"

"I believe so, yes, though her stress levels were already elevated in response to the wedding arrangements. It seems that her anxiety finally climaxed".

"Oh stop it" he told me and swatted at my arm. We reached the kitchen and I set about preparing the tea while he did absolutely nothing whatsoever.

"Do you think she will be truly frightened? I mean, the whole thing will be awkward enough without...." he trailed off thoughtfully.

I set the warm teapot and cups on a tray. "There is still time before the night in question. She may become more accustomed to the idea now that she is aware of the -"

"The ins and outs, yes I know".

"Then don't fret on it, Young Master. I'd hate for your own anxiety to become too aroused".

He looked as though he wanted to throw a teacup at my face. It was adorable. Without saying anything he just marched out of the room and I followed, gracefully holding the tray aloft.

We arrived back at Elizabeth's bedroom for Francis to take the tray from me and thank us both before shutting the door in our faces. I could hear Alexis in there now, too, making awkward conversation with his daughter. Thankfully it wasn't long before a servant lead the newly arrived doctor up the stairs, and we hovered to the side trying to listen as he was let in to the room.

I had much more luck than Ciel with my enhanced hearing. I heard clearly as Francis explained to the doctor how Lizzie had been experiencing feelings of nervousness and shortness of breath recently, that she had trouble sleeping and that she had fainted this afternoon. The doctor said 'hmmm' and 'ah' a lot before declaring that Lizzie was suffering from an ailment called 'hysteria'.

"It's fairly common in young ladies" the doctor explained "the cure is quite simple. I have only to administer a pelvic massage and she'll be feeling better in no time".

Oh my. This was amusing indeed. I whispered the words 'pelvic massage' to Ciel but he seemed utterly baffled, frowning down at his own belly as if it held all the answers.

"I'm familiar with the term, but are you sure that's necessary?" Francis said firmly.

"Indeed if her symptoms are to be alleviated this is proven to be the best course of action" said the doctor solemnly.

Francis sighed. "Very well, how do we proceed?"

"Well, I need your permission of course. Is she wed yet? She was still engaged to the Earl when we last spoke".

"Not yet, in the summer".

"Ah, then I would need the permission of her fiancé. The procedure does have a tendency to break the membrane and I'd hate for him to get the wrong idea on his wedding night".

"Of course".

Alexis had been uncomfortably silent throughout but finally he piped up "whatever our daughter needs".

"Um, do I get a say in this?" Lizzie asked in a weak voice that was attempting to portray irritation but not quite achieving it. "I don't even know what you're talking about, and I'm fine".

"Come now, the doctor knows exactly what he's doing" Francis said brusquely. She was right in a way; the doctor did know exactly how to manipulate his way between a young girls legs and call it medication. I was most impressed.

"Yes, let us just speak to our nephew and get this whole thing straightened out" said Alexis and I heard the rustle of fabrics as they moved towards the door that Ciel and myself were now pressed against.

I grabbed him and moved with inhuman speed. When the door opened a second later it appeared that we were waiting respectfully down the hall a ways. Ciel adjusted quickly.

"Ah, Aunt Francis. Is there any news?" he asked casually.

Ciel's Aunt approached alone, Alexis hovering in the doorway with Lizzie and the doctor still within. She addressed her nephew and ignored me.

"Ciel, nephew, the doctor has suggested a treatment to aid with a bout of hysteria that has befallen my daughter. It will be quite all right, but we require your permission to go ahead with it". She said this sternly, hands on hips, leaving no room for Ciel to refute her.

"Permission? Why would you need my permission?"

So he hadn't heard that part. Oh this was getting so good.

"Well the treatment for hysteria would of course be to produce a hysterical paroxysm".

"Paroxysm?"

"Dear nephew, I thought you were intelligent. I am saying that the doctor needs your permission to stimulate your fiancés reproductive organs. When you are wed you might find her maidenhead missing as a result, but she will be no less pure. You understand now?"

Edward had chosen this moment to come upstairs and onto the landing behind us. He froze at hearing the last two sentences before spinning right around and leaving again. This entertained me almost as much as Ciel's reaction; his face had gone bright red and he struggled to clear his throat before replying.

"No".

"No? You would risk my daughter's health for the sake of her maidenhead?" there was a definite warning in there, she may as well be growling.

"Not at all, Aunt Francis. I would just prefer that your family doctor, a stranger to me, did not see my future wife in that.... position. Sebastian can do it".

Me?

"Him?"

"Yes, Sebastian is trained in a great number of medical procedures, as any good butler is. He is perfectly capable of administering the treatment".

"Is this true, butler?" She said, turning to finally acknowledge my presence.

"Certainly I have always made myself available to service my Masters and Mistresses in any way they might require" I told her with a bow.

"Service?"

"Serve - he said serve" Ciel said hastily, shooting me a glare.

Francis seemed unsure.

"Really, Aunty, would I ever recommend anything if I didn't have Lizzie's best interests at heart?" Ciel said innocently, widening his eye and tilting his head a little to look as endearing as possible. If that look could influence a Demon the way it always did then it would certainly affect his Aunt.

"And you have done this before?" she asked me seriously.

"Many a time, Madam" I said with utmost sincerity.

"Very well, then. I will inform the doctor. Please take a moment to gather anything you need, Sebastian. Ciel, perhaps you should wait in the sitting room now. You can take tea with Alexis and Edward, wherever he's gotten to".

"Certainly. I will return shortly" I said with a bow. The doctor would be disappointed to hear he wouldn't be needed after all.

I headed towards the library to do a quick bit of background reading. Honestly, I felt like I was channelling Lau I had so little idea what was going on. Even though I understood the premise, this whole thing was just such a bizarre human concept that I thought it best to double check exactly what was expected.

 Ciel followed me even though the sitting room lay in the opposite direction. Neither of us needed to say anything, understanding exactly what needed to be done.

The library was thankfully empty as we hurried over to the medical textbooks. Choosing an appropriate tome, I flipped to the section on hysteria and he went onto his toes to read over my shoulder. It read:

_Hysteria: a psychoneurosis marked by emotional excitability and disturbances of the psychic, sensory, vasomotor, and visceral functions without an organic basis._

"What, all this because she got anxious about the wedding and the.... the other thing?" Ciel scoffed quietly.

"There's more" I said and pointed at the page. "Apparently I must administer a manual massage to her inner walls to incite hysterical paroxysm. It's the only way to alleviate her symptoms" I said with mirth.

"That's what I think it is, isn't it" he said tonelessly.

"Most likely".

"Urgh who comes up with this stuff?!?"

"My sentiments exactly".

He shot me a glare. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

So much. But I probably shouldn't tell him that. "I cannot lie to you, My Lord"

"That isn't an answer"

"Precisely".

He huffed. "Well it doesn't seem like we can get out of it. Just be quick about it. Or wait, don't be quick that would mean... what I'm trying to say is do not be too.... too....."

"Effective? Talented?" I supplied.

"Just don't be too... yourself".

I cocked my head. "Is the Young Master feeling as though he could not compare on his wedding night, perhaps?"

"That's not what I said! I just know you, you're..."

"Experienced" I finished.

"Don't remind me" he mumbled, a little possessively.

I could hear no one approaching so I took a moment to brush his hair out of the way and lift his eye patch slightly. He allowed me, and I looked into his beautiful eyes for a moment before telling him "Young Master, I have never craved any other human the way I crave you".

"My soul, you mean" he murmured back.

"That was not what I said now, was it".

We were quiet for a moment and he looked as though he would kiss me when I felt a maid approaching. I hastily lowered his eye patch again and told him to hurry along to the sitting room.

"Remember what I said, Sebastian" he told me before leaving.

Now that he was gone, I quickly took a moment to locate a different book in the same section and rifle through. I found what I was looking for immediately: a section on what the humans termed 'self-abuse'. This guide informed me that auto-eroticism and nocturnal emissions would very likely lead to madness and caused complete lack of energy and exhaustion. There were lots of interesting suggestions in preventing and disciplining this self-abuse. Some of them were downright ridiculous, ranging from horse hair drawers to arm binders and finger stocks. Reading down the list I came across a particularly interesting suggestion and memorised the page for later. I had promised Francis that I would see to Ciel's punishment, after all. I left the library to go and attend to Lizzie just as the maid entered, which was probably good. After all, it might be difficult to explain why I was reading a book entitled ' _Plain Facts about Sexual Life'._


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way back to Elizabeth's bedchamber once I had collected a few supplies and changed my attire to look more medically professional. I had donned my doctors outfit from the time that I had interrogated some nurses before our trip on the Campania. Yes, I had kept it - one never knew when they would need a decent costume. Besides, It looked really good.

Francis answered the door and it seemed Alexis had already departed. She allowed me in this time, where Lizzie sat nervously on the stool in front of her vanity table.

I tried for a comforting approach.

"Miss Elizabeth, my Master is greatly concerned for your welfare. He sends me with utmost confidence in my abilities to alleviate your discomfort".

The two women took in my attire. "You are trained then, Sebastian?" Lizzie asked me.

"I spent my time in a variety of roles before coming to work for the Young Lord. I assure you I have a lot of expertise in this area" I told her, smiling. I did appreciate not having to lie.

Elizabeth seemed to relax a bit at my demeanour, and Francis reached forward to stroke her daughters hair. "I'll be just downstairs in the sitting room, use the speaking tube if you need me" she said affectionately, and fixed me with a glare, changing her tone entirely."If you harm my daughter in any way - **any way"** she said, and let the suggestion trail off threateningly.

"Understood, Madam" I said with a bow, and she exited the room to leave me alone with Lizzie.

It was time for me to take charge of the situation.

"Please make yourself comfortable, My Lady, and do try to relax" I said, gesturing to the large bed that dominated the room.

Lizzie rose from the stool. "You want me to lay down?" she asked in a small voice, not meeting my eyes.

"I would be very much obliged".

She had already removed her low heeled shoes. She perched on the bed, shifting her voluminous pink skirts around her to shuffle back as gracefully as she could and lay back with her legs still hanging over the bed somewhat.

"Is this all right?" she had such a nervous waver to her voice that I almost took pity on her.

I approached the bed. "Indeed, please try and take some deep breaths. It is nothing to be alarmed about" I reassured her before reaching under her petticoats to grip her underclothes and drag them down her legs unceremoniously .

She did not take my advice at all, breathing quickly and squealing as I discarded her garments and rucked her dress up to access her intimate parts. Perhaps I should have been a bit more sensitive about the whole thing, she really did seem rather distressed.

"Hush now, Lady Elizabeth, this is quite natural. Recall that it is just me" I said in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

Her hands had fisted in the sheets either side of her as she tried to breathe normally.

"Seb - Sebastian, I -" she sobbed "this is so... so...."

"You are perfectly safe with me" I reminded her "and we would not want your ailment to continue while the wedding plans are in motion now, would we?"

"No. You're right" she said, shuddering slightly but breathing a bit more evenly now. Her eyes were screwed shut, and she seemed to be getting a hold of herself.

"Please part your legs, My Lady". I really enjoyed saying that. "I will endeavour to be as gentle as I can".

Her breath hitched again but she complied, slowly parting her legs as her skirts lay all around her. I brought out a bottle of lubricant from my pocket. It was only half full - I had already used the other half with her fiancé.

Since she didn't seem inclined to open her eyes any time soon, I peeled off my gloves and stowed them away. Strictly speaking, professionals wore gloves at all times. I wasn't feeling very professional though, and coated my bare fingers in oil before leaning over her.

Her hand moved to cover her face and she whimpered as I made contact with her nether regions. She had very little hair there, just a small patch of light brown fuzz. My thumb immediately went for her clitoris to rub in small, slow circles and get her used to the sensation. The oil made it nice and slippery, and it didn't take long before her whimpers became little gasps of pleasure. She still covered her face but I could feel her starting to forget her distress, becoming lost in her bodies response to the stimulation.

I supported her leg with my free left hand and hoisted it up to access her better. She complied, and I began to smell her arousal surrounding her. I changed the position of my hand, using my fore and middle finger to continue rubbing her clitoris while my thumb slid down to brush teasingly along the outside of her slit.

I wasn't sure I'd be needing any more oil. Even rubbing at the outside like this I felt her warm wetness, a little more with each swipe of my thumb. Her folds parted without me even trying as I slipped back and forth, keeping a steady rhythm with my other two fingers.

She tilted her pelvis all by herself to give me better access. My Master was in for a treat. She had become so wanton, so willing in just a few minutes of the most simple pleasure. I Imagined him on his wedding night, his own fingers awakening her sex. Or perhaps his tongue, even. No, I very much doubted that. His tongue was reserved for anatomy that Miss Elizabeth was sadly lacking. I found myself hoping that he saw it this way too.

The wetness on my thumb indicated that she was ready for her treatment to begin.

I ceased my attentions to her clitoris and she seemed so disappointed it was laughable. My forefinger came down to her slit and I turned my hand at a different angle, palm facing inwards, to  nudge against her slippery opening.

I was as gentle as I could be when I applied some pressure. She offered no resistance but I felt her tense as my finger penetrated her, a sensation that I doubted she had ever experienced.

I didn't get far in when I felt the thin membrane of her hymen impeding my movements. I did not wish to draw this out, so I pushed forward and felt it give under the pressure. She cried out at the sharp sting, so I made some soothing shushing noises as she grew accustomed to having my finger entirely sheathed in her.

"The worst is over, now" I told her encouragingly, and wiggled my finger a bit inside her.

My thumb came up to rest on her clitoris and I began my slow circles again as I moved my forefinger within her tight grip. Slowly, I started to make come-hither motions to massage against her walls.

Though Elizabeth's hand covered her face, I could still see that her mouth had opened and formed a delightful little 'o' shape.  I tipped a bit more oil over my busy hand regardless of whether I needed to or not, and slipped in my next finger.

It didn't take long before I felt her inner walls start to flutter. Soft, surprised sounding little 'oh's were leaving her lips as I moved inside her, and I leaned over her to transfer the fingers on my free hand to her clitoris and allow me more movement with my right. As I began to thrust with my fingers, I pictured my Master's cock in my place. How hard would he be? Would he moan as he slipped into her for the first time? I moved my fingers as he would his penis, thrusting in and out with gaining momentum. Would he listen to her dainty little gasps and whimpers? Or would he be thinking of me and our own intercourse, always so hard and wild and intense.

Her inner muscles were starting to clench now, and I remembered Ciel's words to not allow her to peak too soon. I slowed down a bit and she groaned as I kept her on the edge, hooking my fingers to rub firmly but not allowing her orgasm. I wasn't sure how this would help matters, as she seemed very much in the throes of pleasure with no evidence of dissatisfaction about her.

I did this for some time, bringing her to the cusp of climax and then slowing down. When I felt her orgasm recede I would slam back into her again, hear her cry out and say encouraging things to try and persuade me to keep going. It was adorable really. And rather time consuming. I'm sure I would have a cramp in my hand by now if I had been human. Idly I wondered what Ciel was doing right now. Probably still taking tea in the sitting room. But who was serving them tea? Did they even know how he liked it? I'd better wrap this up, he could need me.

This time I kept going, feeling her walls clamp around me. She gasped out, practically sobbing as she orgasmed and I felt the rush of wetness coating over my fingers as I tried to continue moving them. She had flung both hands down to clench in the sheets again at the height of her passion. This was what my Master would see when the time came, her face flushed, eyes screwed shut. Unless he closed his eyes, too. He could think of something else then.

She lay gasping as I withdrew from her. There was a wash basin next to the dressing table and, though the water was cold, I dipped in a wash cloth to wring out and bring over to her. I dabbed at her nether regions, cleaning the oil and fluids from her as her breathing calmed down.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Elizabeth?" I asked politely.

She did not reply for a moment, so I took her undergarments and pushed them up her legs to fasten them back into place. That seemed to improve her confidence, and she gave me a weak smile as we both pushed her voluminous skirts back into place. I turned to put my gloves back on quickly before offering her a hand, which she took, and assisted her into a sitting position.

"I hope... I hope you do not think any less of me for..."

"Not at all, My Lady, I assure you this is a perfectly natural phenomenon among women. What is important is how you feel. Are you recovered somewhat from your hysteria?"

She appeared to think on it for a moment. "I do feel better, actually" she said, sounding surprised.

"That is good news" I managed with a straight face. "I shall leave you to compose yourself" I excused myself with a bow. Just as I reached the door she called after me.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?" I replied, halting.

"Thank you" she said, uncertainly.

"It was my pleasure" I told her, and left before I could laugh. The pleasure was most certainly all hers.

There was one more errand I needed to run before I resumed my butlers duties. An object I needed to acquire for tonight's.... punishment. I was done quickly, no one any the wiser that I'd even left, and I was back in my butlers uniform before anyone could miss me. Or at least, anyone other than Ciel. I did hope he had missed me just a bit.

I entered the sitting room where the Midford's and Ciel were waiting, a parlour maid attending to their tea.

Francis rose quickly at my entrance.

"Is she..."

"Everything is quite all right, Madam. Miss Elizabeth informs me that she is feeling much better now" I said with a polite smile.

Francis nodded and strode from the room to see to her daughter. This left Alexis, Edward, and Ciel sat around the low table looking extremely uncomfortable.

I took over from the maid, she had no idea what she was doing, and listened to them make stilted conversation for a while. They talked about anything other than what was actually on anyone's minds; hunting, food, music, some play that no one had actually seen. When it appeared that Francis would not be coming back any time soon, Alexis excused himself. He was closely followed by Edward, who seemed so uncomfortable with the whole situation that he could hardly speak anyway.

"Just us, then" said Ciel. Actually the maid hadn't been dismissed yet, so she hovered uselessly but that didn't seem to count. We looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously heading for the door. I had set the tea things down and Ciel called over his shoulder to the maid as an afterthought "Clean this up, would you. And tell my Aunt I'm resting if she should ask". She curtseyed and we left her behind, closing the door to the room and heading for the stairs.

We practically ran as we approached Ciel's bedchambers. We made it into his bedroom and shut the door as, for the second time that day, he grabbed me and forcefully brought our lips together.

I let him do whatever he wanted, feeling his sharp teeth as he positively devoured my mouth. His hands came to wrap around my neck, holding me still as he thrust his tongue into my mouth and eagerly licked all along the inside with no real pattern or rhythm. He pulled back slightly to lick along the outside too, tasting my lips and making us both nice and wet with saliva until we were slipping together as we moved our mouths over each other. He really was dreadful at this, but nothing made me hard like the slurping sounds he made as he sucked a bit too enthusiastically or the feel of his teeth bumping into mine as he pushed a bit too roughly.

Eventually he pulled away slightly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"So..." he said uncertainly, not quite meeting my eyes "did you make her come?"

I sensed a hint of jealously coming from him, it was most amusing. I raised a gloved hand to stroke down his cheek.

"Yes" I said simply.

A small frown adorned his features, and he shrugged my hand away. "What did you use?"

What did he think I used?

"My fingers" I told him.

"Hmph" he scoffed "I bet you loved it didn't you, perverted Demon".

"Not half as much as I love this" I said, sounding so sentimental that I couldn't even believe I had uttered the words.

What in all the dimensions of Hell possessed me to say that? I couldn't lie though, and we both knew it. His frown disappeared and he looked up into my face. I tried to shut down my features, not reveal these strange feelings that were stirring inside me, but he had already seen. He seemed to forget all about Elizabeth as he pulled me in for another kiss, attacking my mouth with renewed fervour.  

After another sloppy battle with his tongue he separated from me, leaving a string of saliva to break between us.

"Quick" he said, and moved to undo his own trousers. This was the only instance he ever seemed inclined to undress himself without my assistance.

He turned towards the bed and moved to shove his clothing down for me when I reached forward and stilled him. The boy was about to bend over and present his plump little backside for me, and stopping him took all of my self control. No, this would be better if he heard what I had to say first.

"There is no rush, My Lord. When we passed by the first floor I overheard your family in the midst of a lengthy discussion. I believe they will be some time before they come looking for you".

He twisted in my grip to regard me and moved a bit closer, trousers still undone but mercifully covering him from my view.

"You don't want me?" he asked affecting a theatrically astonished tone, but smirking and completely unashamed as he reached down to gently cup the prominent bulge at my crotch. He knew exactly how much I wanted him, and he wasn't making this any easier with his soft touches along my confined erection. I felt the beginnings of a growl low in my throat as he found the tip and squeezed a bit harder.

"So, does my Demon want me or not?" He teased. I don't know why, but a spark ignited inside me at the words 'my Demon'.

"I have a gift for you" I told him, using all my willpower to back away. I reached into my pocket and pulled the delicate silver metal device out to present to him.

"Rings? Are you trying to ask me something?"He said with amusement, taking it from me to examine. He tried to separate the rings and seemed confused when he found all five of them linked together by a strip of leather.

"Rings indeed, My Lord, but they aren't for your finger".

It seemed to dawn on him then exactly what I was proposing.

"What... when did you....."

"It is called a chastity cage, My Lord".

He made a very noncommittal noise as he glare at it. "Cage. Yes, I can see that".

"Did we not discuss that I would be administering your discipline?"

"Well yes, but I didn't think...."

"Come here" I said, holding my hand out.

"Hah, no".

"Tut tut, though we have some time it is not enough for us to argue. Come here and accept your punishment like a good boy".

"You are pushing it, Sebastian" he said, but rolled his eyes and approached me.

The cage was designed to allow an erection but, when enclosed, the arousal could not be stimulated. A good thing, because he was already stiff when I reached into his trousers to tug his penis from the clothing. It sprung through the wide opening at the front and I gave him a few little teasing touches with just my fingertips before I took the cage from his hand.

I got to my knees in front of him and he clutched my shoulders uncertainly. He did not stop me, however, as I pulled the first and largest ring on the strap right over his penis and carefully manoeuvred his testicles through.

It sat flush to his pubis, and I secured his penis in place with the remaining rings. I delighted in how red his flesh had gotten, how uncomfortable engorged he looked, restricted in those rings.

"You know, this particular device is termed 'the Gates of Hell'. Rather aptly named for us, don't you think?"

"No kidding" he said with gritted teeth as his penis throbbed in its constraints.

I did the most evil thing possible and leaned forward to lap at the purpling head that protruded past the last ring.

"Ah! FUCK!" he yelped loudly, and canted his hips back to get away from my probing tongue.

"Oh dear, so disobedient" I told him and pulled off my gloves in preparation for his punishment.

I sensed him bristle at my actions. "Sebastian... what is that" he said, suddenly looking revolted and staring at my bare right hand.

I looked down and saw that two of my fingers were mostly covered in crusted, dried blood.

Oh. It had actually slipped my mind that this could happen with the breaking of Elizabeth's hymen. "My apologies, Master. I appear to have been short on time today" I said, and licked my fingers to clean them.

He looked at me in horror.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen you do. Ever".

I was cleaning up the mess now, wasn't I? What was the problem?

"Do your ladies fluids repulse you so much?" I asked him, halting my self-cleaning.

"That's not the point and you know it" he said, screwing up his nose at me.

"Of course. I'm sure your future wife would never disgust you so".

Perhaps it had come out a little more petulant than I had intended. His expression softened and he leaned forward, pulling my handkerchief from my chest pocket to lick it and start cleaning off my fingers like I was a child.

"She might take my name, but you will always have my soul".

"The contract" I muttered.

He looked at me seriously. "I wasn't talking about the contract".

I don't know how that made me feel. Literally, I've never felt like this before so I have no words for it. An eternity of contract after boring contract and I had found the one human in all the ages that could make me feel something brand new - an elation utterly unrelated to the fulfilment of my appetite. I realised that I had not actually felt empty in quite some time, the way I always used to when chasing my next meal. I had not even thought about it, as content as I was. Content - I barely knew what that should feel like, it was not an experience that presented itself to me often. But as I thought back through the years with Ciel, I realised that was exactly what this was.

I was happy.

Ciel had finished cleaning my fingers while I tried to process all this unfamiliar emotion. It was most unlike myself and I did not know how to respond or adequately express myself, so I stood gracefully and leaned in to kiss him with everything I had.

I took control of the kiss this time and cradled the back of his head in my hand, stroking his silky hair. I pulled at the string of his eye patch and let it flutter to the floor as I tried to impress upon him exactly what I was feeling without having to say anything. Our jaws moved together passionately, more skillful than the last time as I guided him. I couldn't stop my hands from roaming as I stroked his face, his neck, his back. I became slightly concerned for my own welfare as a warmth grew in my chest, an unexplainable bright, burning feeling that should probably hurt but didn't.

I separated from him reluctantly. I wanted to see his face.

He looked at me with an uncharacteristically soft expression. "You taste awful" was all he said, but his stiff penis sticking out in the restraints indicated that he didn't mind too much.

I reached for it and ran my hand over the bumps of the cage, feeling the hot flesh within.

"Ah, can you at least... let me just...." he didn't seem to know what he wanted and he shifted his hips uncomfortably.

I remembered the point of our little interlude and grinned. "Are you ready for your punishment now, Young Master?" I asked, still stroking over the cage lightly.

"Mmmmmm" was all he really got out, but I took it as an affirmative.

I let go and spun him around sharply. He had no choice but to submit to my manoeuvres as I bent him forcefully over the bed and kicked his legs apart. I tugged his trousers down just to the top of his thighs - they would go no further with his legs spread like that - and I licked my lips as his backside was exposed to me.

He gasped at the suddenness of my actions. The cage must have been even more uncomfortable pressed into the bed like that and he shifted about, reaching down to try and reposition it to a better angle.

I freed my own erection from its confines. We had already used up rather more time than I would have liked, and there was no way I was forgoing the opportunity to sink into the delectable bottom wriggling before me.

"Ah ah, do recall this is a punishment, Young Master" I told him when he seemed to spend a bit too much time fondling his caged penis.

He huffed in frustration but brought his hand back in front of him to lean on.

"It just feels so hard and... it aches like...."

My own member twitched at the thought of him, swollen and helpless and desperately needing relief. I pulled the oil from my pocket. I had kept it with me just in case. Reaching forward I tipped it right down the crack of his backside, watching it run all the way down and drip on to his scrotum which was pushed up with his angle and the rings of the cage.

Unlike with Lizzie, I had no need to reassure him as I touched a finger to his puckered entrance, rubbing in firm circles before pushing right inside. He moaned and pushed back against me, rutting against my finger as I set up a fast pace from the start. He was almost too eager, and I had to still his hips with my other hand in order to add a second finger.

"Ngh, yes" he said enthusiastically, and arched his back to try and thrust against my crotch. He was testing my patience, this maddening boy. I was breathing roughly now as I pushed back so that my erection could rest against him, letting it just loll there on the smooth cheek of his bottom. He gasped at the contact and gyrated his hips happily in response. I grit my teeth, deciding he was taking far too many liberties in this punishment, and curled my fingers in retaliation. I knew exactly where to find his prostate and he moaned wantonly as I applied more pressure there, bucking against me.

I had left a trail of pre-come on his skin as he moved about under me. I thrust up against him hard, trapping my penis between his buttock and my clothed belly and circled my hips to get some friction.

"Sebastian, more I need more" he groaned. It seemed I would be taking him a little rough today.

I pulled my fingers out and tried to make up for the lack of thorough preparation by pouring more oil over his hole and then my erection. I stowed the oil back in my pocket quickly and reached for his hips to position myself at the right angle.

"Please, please" he was babbling now, his hand wandering down and gravitating to his abused member but he found no relief upon trying to stroke it.

A frustrated sound came from him, and I gave him a quick slap to his rear as a warning.

"Behave" I said sternly, and lined up to press teasingly against the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah! Okay just... please, Sebastian I need..."

"Hands in front of you" I instructed, and he did as he was told, leaning his weight on both arms again and wriggling enticingly for me. I felt myself slip around his hole as a result and I had reached the end of my patience now, holding him still and thrusting forward eagerly into the hot tightness of Ciel.

We both moaned. I was louder than him.

"Oh fuck, fuck" Ciel was saying breathlessly and I paused in my actions to give him a moment to adjust. I didn't need to, apparently, as he rocked back against me and tried to force me in deeper, swearing the whole time.

For some reason, I suddenly thought of Elizabeth. I remembered her gasping, innocent face as I stimulated her. She would never be able to give him this. She could never satisfy what he needed, what he _really_ needed. Only I could. He was mine.

That word played over in my head as I thrust back, burying myself completely and pushing my lower belly against his tailbone. Mine. I started up a fast rhythm and immediately slammed in and out, driving his face closer to the bed as he tried not to slide forward under the force.

"MMmmmm Yes!" he made lots of agreeable noises and I shuddered at his vocalisations, hearing the pleasure so blatant in his voice. It was a good job his private sitting room lay between here and the hallway, creating a buffer for the sound.

I sped up and reached under him to gently finger the cage as I thrust. I could feel his hard member bulging between the rings. I wish I could see it - I bet it was angry and red. It must have been really sensitive - even the soft touches of my fingertips made him gasp and jut his hips back and away from it.

"Hey, careful! Too much... pressure" he told me, panting. "Don't stop though, please" he said, pushing his backside up for me to carry on.

The reality of him so hard and trapped in the cage had me close to orgasm embarrassingly soon. I had to slow down or he would be left disappointed. I tried not to give myself away as I swirled my hips at a steadier pace and angled a bit more to rub right onto his prostate and make him jerk against me. The distraction proved too effective as he whimpered a small 'fuck' and rocked back greedily to push himself onto me again.

Nope. Not helping. I was in real trouble, here. I reached down to make a 'v' with my fingers either side of my penis and applied some pressure as I thrust. It helped delay my oncoming climax a bit, but I heard humiliating sounds leaving me that I could not control any more than I could control this vexing, marvellous human.

His hand seemed to keep gravitating down towards his aching penis again before he remembered his situation and was forced to relinquish it. He seemed beyond frustrated now and was moving erratically, not knowing quite where to thrust to find his much needed relief.

I'd had it.

"Take it off, take it off" I said, sounding pathetically desperate as I suddenly reached for the cage and helped him manipulate it over his testicles and stiff penis, being as careful as I could in the state that I was in. Considering I couldn't even see at this angle I think I did a good job.

He gasped out his relief as the last ring slipped off, and I felt the little grooves left there by the cage as I finally rubbed him from base to tip and he humped into my hand.

"Sebastian...." he said, and I heard a warning in his voice that I recognised. I had released the grip on my own member when I had reached to undo his cage, and so it only took a few more vigorous thrusts to reach my own point of no return.

"Ciel" I cried out reverently, moaning out as I lost all rhythm and just tried to keep my hand moving properly over him as he shuddered under me, voicing his own pleasure wordlessly. I felt warm wetness hit my hand and his inner walls clenched around me so tight as my orgasm hit. I felt him all around me, his voice and his scent and his skin all merging together until all I could think was ' _Ciel, my Ciel, mine'_ as I spurted deep inside of him. The way he moved around me and under me I was so intoxicated, utterly drunk on this feeling, the closest to heaven I would ever get.

I leaned over him panting as the endorphins rushed through me and I recovered from the intensity of my ejaculation. I felt the stickiness on my hand and Ciel's harsh breathing underneath me as I moved to pull away.

"Sebastian..." he whispered. I'm not sure why he was whispering now after the racket that we just made.

"Mmmm?" I asked lazily. It wasn't a very polite way to address my Master, but then again I was in the process of removing my softening penis from his backside.

"Do you know what you just said?"

I froze. Oh no. I had thought that mantra had been in my head.... could it be that I had said it out loud?

When I didn't reply he shifted slightly, helping me to slip out of him and moving his hand around to try and block some of the semen that was now pouring out. It wasn't very effective, the sheer amount that there was, and he looked a bit uncomfortable as he stood and turned awkwardly to face me.

Ignoring his discomfort, he reached up onto his toes to give me a sweet, chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Yours" he said sincerely.

My face felt hot, a most unfamiliar sensation, and I felt the need to clear my throat all of a sudden and look away as I re-fastened my trousers. I looked back up to see him smiling, a sight I did not get to see often, and automatically smiled back before going to get a wash cloth and tidy him up a bit.

We had made quite a mess indeed. It took some cleaning to remove all the ejaculate that had seeped out and run down his legs, and I was satisfied to see that the little grooves were still somewhat visible on his now flaccid but still reddened penis. I re-dressed him and turned to the bed to find the covers stained yet again.

"Oh dear. It seems that my discipline was quite ineffective" I told him.

"Well, shame on you". He said teasingly, before suddenly becoming serious. "Hey, I hope you listened to what I said earlier. About Lizzie. She didn't enjoy it too much, did she?"

I paused and thought about how to answer, but the lack of immediate reply told him all he needed to know.

"That's not fair! I told you not to be that good just in case I -well, you know. I'd hate to disappoint her with my lack of... expertise".

He looked to consider things for a moment before regarding me with a slightly more playful expression.

"You know what might help? Perhaps I should practice. On you"

I smirked back at him, enjoying where this thought process was going. "Well you know what they say, young master. Practice makes perfect".

I just hoped that his practice on my body wouldn't lead him to aim for the wrong orifice on his wedding night. I hear that doesn't go down too well with women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I beg for kudos! Also I am dragonsploosh on tumblr if you want to come play


End file.
